Dark Roundtable
Main article: Locations Region: Illfalo Port Recommended Level: 27 Party Size Limit: 4 Lore A pathway has been found to the Dark Roundtable, a mysterious ruin filled with unimaginable danger. '' ''Humans fear to tread in these ancient ruins as the descendants of the Dark Angels lurk deep inside. Some think the Dark Angels themselves have been sealed somewhere nearby, but there's no way to be sure. All we know is that few return from here. According to some, the Nine Brothers of Hell are headed to the roundtable in the deep of the ruins on orders from the Princess of the Dark Angels. Who knows what dark and evil scheme she seeks to enact? How to Unlock : Minimum Soul Rank Required: ? : Required completion of Dungeon: Facility 13 (how to unlock guide goes here, which is typically what the player does in Town to unlock it) Maps Back to top Related Quests and Missions Back to top Material Checklist All materials required to complete this dungeon are listed below. They are dropped by specific enemies populating the dungeon, but most can be traded or sold in player shops or the auction house. Back to top Dark Angel Statues Floor 1 Dark Angel Statue 1 :Location: Map co ordinate here. :Unlock guide here... :*'Enemies: (?)x (Enemy Name Here) ' :Quick final battle info Dark Angel Statue 2 :Location: Map co ordinate here. :Unlock guide here... :*'Enemies: (?)x (Enemy Name Here) ' :Quick final battle info Dark Angel Statue 3 :Location: Map co ordinate here. :Unlock guide here... :*'Enemies: (?)x (Enemy Name Here) ' :Quick final battle info Back to top Floor 2 Dark Angel Statue 1 (4) :Location: Map co ordinate here. :Unlock guide here... :*'Enemies: (?)x (Enemy Name Here) ' :Quick final battle info Dark Angel Statue 2 (5) :Location: Map co ordinate here. :Unlock guide here... :*'Enemies: (?)x (Enemy Name Here) ' :Quick final battle info Dark Angel Statue 3 (6) :Location: Map co ordinate here. :Unlock guide here... :*'Enemies: (?)x (Enemy Name Here) ' :Quick final battle info Back to top Floor 3 Dark Angel Statue 1 (7) :Location: Map co ordinate here. :Vague steps, needs rewrite later on: :Talk to Elf girl, watch silently. Then go to final battle statue and listen to story. :Speak to Elf girl, and tell her the story. Now go back to Rodrigo (Rogue NPC) and pay him 1000 gold for information on altar. :*'Enemies: (?)x (Enemy Name Here) ' :Quick final battle info Dark Angel Statue 2 (8) :Location: Map co ordinate here. :Unlock guide here... :*'Enemies: (?)x (Enemy Name Here) ' :Quick final battle info Dark Angel Statue 3 (9) :Location: Map co ordinate here. :Unlock guide here... :*'Enemies: (?)x (Enemy Name Here) ' :Quick final battle info Dark Angel Statue 4 (10) :Location: Map co ordinate here. :Unlock guide here... :*'Enemies: (?)x (Enemy Name Here) ' :Quick final battle info Back to top NPC List Back to top Points of interest Back to top Caches Back to top Creature List Floor 1: Teased Diversion Back to top Floor 2 Back to top Floor 3 Back to top Related Guides Back to top Tips * Add tips here Back to top Category:Dungeons Category:Main Dungeons Category:Locations